


Purring

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [142]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gay Spock (Star Trek), Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pansexual James T. Kirk, Purring James T. Kirk, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Spock notes that Jim purrs like a Tribble when he is content.





	Purring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So I do not normally write TOS fic, but I couldn't resist it when [this post on Tumblr](http://noregretsnotearsnoanxieties.tumblr.com/post/175179144778/strangelock221b-to-boldly-go-beyond-spock) was mentioned to me by **Dreamin** , and I brought it to the attention of **GreenSkyOverMe**. Hope you both enjoy!

His _t’hy’la_ had a tendency, which Spock was sure he was mostly unaware of, to purr contentedly in certain situations. Not quite the loud purring of I-Chaya, not quite, but soft vibrations in his chest and almost imperceptible sound from his mouth would come out when they were close.

Which, he had found, he liked to be the case as often as was appropriate for a captain and his first officer engaged in a romantic relationship.

Jim, sometimes, would flaunt their connection with inside jokes and the like, and he had to admit he took pleasure in them at times, though not when they were on the bridge. The Enterprise needed to be run as tightly as possible and the Captain would need to run the tight ship as seriously as possible.

Or most Captains would, at any rate. Jim was different, and, perhaps, that was why Jim was able to occupy a different, most sacred (to him, at least) space than others had been able to. It had been awkward, leaving being alone for him, but it seemed to work out for the best. He was...content.

As Jim was now, by the obvious sound vibrating through his body as they lay close together. “You sound similar to a tribble,” Spock murmured, on the edge of sleep due to his contented state. He knew he would not stay asleep long, as that was not his nature, but he wanted to enjoy his time in sharing a bed with Jim.

Jim traced his fingers lightly on his arm and Spock reveled in the feel, the connection between them. He shifted so that he could run his fingers through Jim’s hair, in an effort to touch as much as he was being touched. “That’s the sweetest thing for you to say,” Jim said, his voice murmured as it was apparent he, too, was on the edge of sleep. “But if I _ever_ see one of those on the Enterprise again I’m launching you, Uhura, and Chekov onto a Klingon ship with them.”

“I know this and I love you,” he replied, watching Jim shut his eyes and not expecting a response. But there was a soft press of lips to his chest and murmuring that sounded like “Love you too” before the purring became louder. His _t’hy’la_ was asleep, and he knew soon, he would join him for a brief rest as all was well between them, he could rest easily, listening to the comforting purr roll through his own body.


End file.
